Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector including a scoop-proof device and more particular to a connector includes a SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) transmission interface.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid change of science and technology in the recent years and the high speed progression of cloud technology, there follows a great amount of data to be transported. Using connectors to achieve the data transportation has already become an indispensable and crucial technology at the time. From the early SCSI (Small Computer System interface) to the nowadays SAS (Serial Attached SCSI, serial-SCSI), with respect to the need of high speed data accessing, serial technology overcomes the bottleneck of conventional parallel technology, and provides a much faster signal transportation functionality. Also, SAS is able to support and is compactable with the SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) device, which indicates the advantageous wide ranging compatibility of the SAS.
When connectors are docked together, if the structures of the plug and socket are not designed with a suitable position guiding device, it might be impossible to precisely insert the circuit board of the plug into the cavity of the socket, or there might be an excessive angle. In the case that the plug docks obliquely with the socket instead of in a straight line facing towards each other, the terminals of the socket may become easily extruded into deformation or bended recession. Not only the situation increases the time requirement of docking, but the general structure of the plug or the socket might also be damaged.
As shown in FIG. 12, to overcome the mismatch issue that the connector inserted obliquely into the socket during the docking phase of the plug and the socket, the Taiwan Pat. No. M412483 discloses a wire connector A100, including a docking circuit A1, a plurality of guide lines A2 electrically connected to the docking circuit A1, an insulating body A3 disposed at the periphery of the docking circuit A1 and the guide lines A2, and an engaging member A4 installed on the insulating body A3. A scoop-proof flange A31 is disposed on the top surface of insulating body A3 and the scoop-proof flange A31 has a front end A313 and a back end A311. The front end A313 of the scoop-proof flange A31 is disposed in a non-symmetry form respect to the insulating body A3. A guide surface A35 is disposed at a front end of one side of the scoop-proof flange A31, and a right angle terminal edge A36 is disposed at a front end of the other side of the scoop-proof flange A31.
When the wire connector A100 is docked with a socket connector (not shown), the wire connector A100 will be guided by the guide surface A35 such that the wire connector A100 may be docked with the socket connector. The wire connector A100 can be guided to a correct position by the structure design of the guide surface A35 so as to make the wire connector A100 be docked with the socket connector successfully. In the aforementioned way, the time wasted to dock the socket connector with the wire connector A100 is greatly reduced, and the structure damages due to the mismatch of the socket connector and the wire connector A100 can be prevented.
In the foregoing technology, however, the wire connector A100 is guided by only one structure on the guide surface A35, so the accuracy of guiding and matching has not yet achieved a satisfying level. Most designation of size specification of two docking structures do not strictly cooperate with each other, as there is a buffer space preserved to make sure that the errors generated in the manufacturing process will not further result in a docking failure or over-tightness. Accordingly, the wire connector A100 may be obliquely docked with the socket connector (not shown), so the mismatch issue during the docking phase is not entirely solved by the wire connector A100 and the socket connector. There still exists the problem that the socket connector may be docked with the wire connector A100 with an excessive angle, in which case the inside terminals of the socket connector are prone to be damaged by the bumping of the wire connector A100, and thus further reduces the life-span of the connector A100.
Since the prior art is unable to provide an adequate method to prevent the inside terminals of the socket connector from being recessed or being extruded by external forces, an improved technical solution to overcome the difficulty to satisfy the practical demand in the industry is in a desperate need.